


White Childhood, Blue Sky

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Colors, Oneshot, Poetic and descriptive language, Purple Prose, hopefully, probably?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sky was blue.





	

The sky was blue.

 

Blue, like the pretty color on her shirts.

 

Blue, like the eyes in her dreams and the text of her friend.

 

Blue, like the water keeping her safe (keeping her trapped, but she did not think that way) like the waves that rolled past the shore.

 

The sky was blue.

 

And the sun was orange, and the grass was green, and the beautiful city she saw in her dreams- why, that was gold.

 

Jade knew this, knew all of this and more, for her Grandpa had taught her colors when she was still too small to reach his waist.

 

She supposed, then, that she ought to have missed him. Missed him, him and his jolly smile. Missed him, him and all the gadgets he could create. Missed him, him and the way he’d sweep her up into the air and she’d laugh, laugh as though the world was free of problems and pain.

 

But she did not. How could she, when he’d left her so early? How could she, when she’d so quickly came to know a world without him? How could she, when she didn’t need him, not anymore? She’d loved him, of course she had, but she was doing quite alright on her own, and never did the notion to grieve come to her.

 

For who could ever want more? Who could ever want more, when they could float through palaces and fly through streets of gold? Who could ever yearn for anything further, when they were guarded by such a playful, perfect canine companion? Who could ever wish for extra, when they had a whole island to explore, when their future was promised to them, shimmering and bright?

 

Who could ever want more, when their childhood was white, when it was so pure?

 

For loss didn’t come for Jade Harley until she’d forgotten it, and when it did it filled every crack of her being and swallowed her up completely.

 

The sky was blue, and blood, as she soon learned, was bright, bright red.


End file.
